The present disclosure relates to a cotton (Gossypium barbadense L.) seed, a cotton plant, a cotton cultivar, and a cotton hybrid. This disclosure further relates to a method for producing cotton seed and plants. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
Cotton, including Gossypium hirsutum (Acala) and Gossypium barbadense (Pima), is an important and valuable field crop. Thus, a continuing goal of cotton plant breeders is to develop stable, high yielding cotton cultivars of both cotton species that are agronomically sound. The reasons for this goal are to maximize the amount and quality of the fiber produced on the land used and to supply fiber, oil, and food for animals and humans. To accomplish this goal, the cotton breeder must select and develop plants that have the traits that result in superior cultivars.
The development of new cotton cultivars requires the evaluation and selection of parents and the crossing of these parents. The lack of predictable success of a given cross requires that a breeder, in any given year, make several crosses with the same or different breeding objectives.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.